A Little Bold
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: The SWA decided to set up a little tournament for Lady Yoruichi and a lucky winner. Through some abnormal circumstances, Hanataro ends up in the content. How will things work out? HoTs U-Verse. A little of HanataroxHarribel, a lot of HanataroxYoruichi. VERY nsfw lemon at the end. Fair warning given in the story.


**So this if fairly long, and really it gets kinda graphic towards the end. If you aren't ready to read stuff like that, then just read up until the first kiss and then stop. I have marked it quite clearly where the graphic stuff starts.**

* * *

"Lady Yoruichi?" Nemu asked in her monotone, sometimes eerie voice. She bent over, offering tea to the seated Captain Unohana and Nanao, her attention on Nanao. The three women were together in the sitting room of the medical barracks, Nanao and Nemu having come to see Unohana about something new.

Nanao sipped her tea, her sharp eyes peering over her glasses. "Lady Yoruichi came to me a few days ago to ask for a favor. In return, I got her personal word that she would take part in some…entertainment for the SWA."

Unohana looked surprised. "What do you mean? Entertainment?"

Nanao nodded. "Yes. Rarely is she in the spotlight. I felt that this might be the chance to spice things up a bit around here." She explained. What she had done for the mistress of the night was rather amusing. Apparently, Jinta had been getting a bit curious as he got older, and everyone knew that Yoruichi wasn't exactly private in terms of nudity. The request was a Kido to prevent the young man from sneaking peeks into Yoruichi's room at the Urahara Shoten.

Nemu finally took her seat. "I think, with the recent burst in activity revolving around Ichigo Kurosaki, some entertainment might be in order." The whole Seireitei had been getting ready to welcome Kurosaki back into the ranks. It had been nearly two years since his powers were completely gone, and as much as Nanao didn't like Nemu's 'father', Kurotsuchi had been instrumental in devising a way to restore the orange haired boy's power.

The amount of Shinigami pouring power into that insane sword that the scientist had created had left people both exhausted and excited. Honestly it might be really nice for people to get some relaxation in. And making a public event featuring Lady Yoruichi would be just the ticket for them.

"I just wanted to inform you, Captain Unohana, that I plan on putting the planning floor to use tonight at the meeting. I want the SWA to find a good thing to do with Lady Yoruichi. Did you have any ideas?"

The seren captain thought for a few moments before a smile came to her face. "You know…I always say that companionship is as good a salve as…well, a real salve. Maybe we should organize a _date_ for our dear friend?"

Nanao brightened up at the idea. It was perfect! The three women spent the next few hours devising how the date could take place and coming up with ideas to select the lucky person who would be taking the Cat lady on her night out. Later on that night, in front of the whole SWA, Nanao made the announcement. Though…she might have barely gotten it out at all with the roar of approval, applause and laughter at the notion.

Yoruichi herself, who had been more regularly attending the meetings, also found herself laughing. "Not what I expected, but it could be fun. I accept." She said when asked.

"How will we decide who she goes with?" Hinamori asked pointedly. It was a point that Nanao had really balked on, because she had no idea how to go about this part delicately. It wouldn't be fair to either the Lady or to the hordes of men who will be literally salivating to win a night with the chocolate skinned beauty.

Nanao thought for another moment before raising her voice to calm everyone down. When the room was silent, she held a hand out to Lady Yoruichi. "How would you like your date to be picked? You will be the one he or she spends the time with so…it is your decision." She said. Nobody had really given thought, in her Nanao's mind, to the possibility that Lady Yoruichi preferred women to men.

It was a well-known fact that Soi-fon was wildly obsessed with her former mentor, and Nanao had no doubt that that obsession could easily be sexual in nature. The selection process had to be fair. They couldn't simply pick somebody. That would ruin the whole thing.

Yoruichi, whom she knew wasn't exactly thrilled to be the center of attention, mused for a few minutes, thinking hard about it. Nanao hoped that what she decided would be worth the effort it had taken to get her here and ready to do this. But…Lady Yoruichi had a flair for the dramatic that coincided with her friendship with Kisuke Urahara.

Finally, the woman looked up with a smirk on her lips and anticipation in her eyes.

XXX

Hanataro walked with a lightness in his step that belied his history with the Seireitai. For many years he had walked with his head down, too scared to look up for fear of reprimand or retaliation. For many years, he had taken longer routes to destinations in order to avoid certain people, mostly members of Squad 11. He had never really walked around here with purpose or confidence. In a way, he had been blind to his own home because of his own fear and inadequacy.

Now though, he walked tall and proud, if nearly invisible to the Shinigami around him. In years past, Hanataro never really felt like he was a part of anything here other than Squad 4, and he also felt that outside the hospital was a foreign, mysterious place. His power had been so small that his sense were unable to process most of the spiritual input. But now…he could suddenly… _feel_ everything.

He could sense Captain Kyoraku, sleeping soundly on the roof of his barracks. Captain Kuchiki, with his refined and noble spiritual pressure relaxed as he painted in his garden. The angry pulse or Captain Soi-fon's reiatsu as it pounded away in her training arena.

In another way, he wasn't even sure how he knew what the captains were doing. It was like he just knew. Deep in his heart, in his bones, he knew that that was what the captains were up to. It was a brand new sensation, and he loved it. He couldn't even feel seated Shinigami before he met Harribel, and now…she could feel all the captains. He took a moment to truly marvel at the colossal, tangled mass that was Captain Zaraki. He knew the captain was powerful…but feeling it was entirely a different experience.

Anyone who saw him would still only see the young Hanataro Yamada, the seventh seat who didn't deserve his seat. The only different between just over a year ago, the last time his was in the Seireitei, and now was that he was a bit taller and more muscled. Nobody would see the muscle though…it was still well hidden beneath his shihakusho. As for his rise in power, nobody would see that either.

As a result of his newfound abilities and training, Hanataro could willfully employ the Shroud, his bankai's passive ability, in his unreleased state. The Shroud was a complete negation field that utterly cut off anyone within it from sensing or channeling spiritual pressure. As well as that, anyone outside of the field could not feel anyone within it. Effectively, it was a hiding spot. A place that he could take injured people to heal in secrecy and safety.

Nobody would be able to sense them, but it was only a spiritual shield. If an enemy caught sight of them, they would be able to see them as clear as day. However, as soon as they entered the field…Hanataro would be in control. It was really the ultimate medical ability.

He had learned that he could simply coat his body with the Shroud, and that would render just him perfectly undetectable via any spiritual attempts. To everyone around him, Hanataro would appear as just the insignificant speck they had all believed him to be. Of course…he wasn't even close to that anymore, as he could count on one hand the amount of people who had achieved bankai who weren't Captains or Lieutenants. Himself and…maybe one or two others. He'd heard rumors before that others had achieved it, but he had no specifics.

He also understood the sheer importance of Shinigami who could go bankai to the Soul Society. Even with Aizen trapped and Hueco Mundo being eerily quiet these days, having Shinigami who could fight at that level was nearly invaluable. The Head Captain would naturally be the very first person he should tell about the fact that he had achieved that coveted level of power, but he wasn't going to Yamamoto.

Captain Unohana was always his guide, his hope, the person who kept him sane and moving when he felt absolutely drowned in a combination of inadequacy and inborne confidence issues. He was going to tell her about it first, and hope that she would aid him in speaking to the Head Captain. They were old friends, and maybe she would be able to help keep his achievement somewhat private.

He took a deep breath and hurried on down the street, suddenly feeling that he needed to get this whole situation taken care of. He had spent a good amount of time wondering why he felt a bit…guilty at having kept the fact he had bankai a secret. Unohana would set him straight.

Oddly enough, nothing he saw around said anything about a nice and calm Soul Society. People rushed about like there were enemies pounding on the gates. He started to think that maybe things were happening that he could help with. He sped his way to the Squad 4 barracks, thinking that he could find orders there. When he walked in, he reached out and grabbed a passing medic.

"What's going on!?" He yelled.

The man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hanataro, I know you've been in the world of the living, but how exactly do you not know?"

Hanataro was taken aback by the words. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"How did I end up here…" Hanataro wondered as he stood in a large, makeshift arena created on Sogyoku, of at least what used to be Sogyoku, Hill. He was still wondering, even now as he stood waiting for the final match of this ridiculous tournament, how things had ended up this way. He had been, anonymously, registered for this tournament that was being hosted by the SWA to take Lady Yoruichi on a date. A single date.

Soul Society had literally exploded. Men, and women interestingly enough, flocked to the sign up boards that had been erected. Over the past few days, hundreds of Shinigami fought in smaller tourneys that became necessary in order to reduce the amount of competitors. By some wild stroke of terrible, terrible luck, Hanataro found himself swept away by the worst of happenings: his name had been placed on a signup sheet. He still had no idea who would do such a thing to him, but it had been both wonderful and terrible.

On the wonderful side, he had actually done quite well. None of his matches thus far had been difficult, and it had made it clear to the rest of the Soul Society that Hanataro Yamada was no longer some weakling medic with a penchant for landing himself in hot water. In fact…people had begun to whisper about him quite a lot.

Partly because of where he stood right now. In the final fight of the tournament, facing off against _Captain Soi-Fon_ of all people. Obviously she had walked over every opponent she faced, all in the name of protecting her mentors pride from having some weakling take her on a date. He could have sworn she wanted to kill the people she fought against out of anger.

And that had left him facing her. It was really surreal. And terrifying. He had always been frightened of the small captain and her temper, and not to mention the fact that she commanded a squad of assassins and spies. Her combat prowess was extreme. Everyone knew it. Even with an arm that was still partially weak, she was superior to anyone below the level of captain.

He hadn't even wanted to participate in this tournament, and now he was one match away from victory and a date…which he was also unsure of. Did he really want to take Lady Yoruichi on a date? Well…she was an exotic beauty, of that there was no doubt. Really, she was on the same level of incredible beauty as Harribel. However…he found himself more and more attracted to Harribel as a long term partner…instead of a sexual partner.

He would almost say he was in love with her…which was inaccurate. Not almost. He did love her. He'd found himself more and more in tune with her of late. Always able to find her, no matter how far. He could smell her before see her many times now as well. Their kisses have been more casual and reflexive. Touches not totally sexual either. More of being close to each other.

He closed his eyes, remembering the exotic feel of her pressure. How it bore a somewhat strange taste to his soul. How he longer for it. How he could…feel it right now. He spun around, opening his eyes and jerking around. Finally, in the shadows, he spotted a small ripple of a cloak. Narrowing his eyes, he reached out and confirmed it. His Harribel was standing in the corner, watching him.

He checked all around and made sure that nobody was near. "How did you get here!?" He hissed quietly at the black, hearing a light chuckle in response. The sound both excited and irked him; she shouldn't be here, but he actually loved that she was.

Harribel stepped silently out, and her own power discoveries came clear. She had found that she could mask her hollow identity entirely through the use of spiritual pressure. It was an extension of the power that allowed her to dissipate the hollow bone that normally existed on the lower part of her face and around her breasts.

"I am testing myself…" She mumbled, coming close to him, as she was rather fond of doing. He had grown during their time together. Her head came to just below his chin, and she had developed a habit of tucking her head there to speak to him. "Wanted to see how well I could hide."

He hummed. "And if you were discovered?"

She laughed, kissing his chin lightly. "The Shroud would save me." He couldn't even remotely protest her claim of his power. He would drop everything and help her. No doubt.

"I see. About this tournament…"

"It was my doing," She smiled as she spoke, even as he glared down at her. "I thought you would like it. You have been speaking much lately about how to reveal your new powers…"

Hanataro scoffed. "You didn't want me to say anything." He deadpanned.

Harribel scowled at him. "Yes, and yet you remain set on doing just that, so I felt that this would be easier." She cast a short look out of the cracked doors to the arena that waited. "Revealing your power in front of them all…they won't be able to deny you any longer."

He sighed, resting his head on hers. "Why would you do this?"

She stepped back and took his face his her hands, kissing him softly. "THe first night we spent together. The first night that we even met, you told me that the people you call friends think you are less than a man. Do this, Hanataro. Win a date with that woman, whom they all clearly desire, with a display none of them can deny. I don't even care if you have sex with her."

He spluttered at the last statement, and Harribel smirked coyly at him. "Hanataro, please. Do not even attempt to convince me that you would refuse a night with that woman."

His jaw fell open for a full minute before he regained himself. "Uh…I know you hate lying, so I won't do that, but still. I really have never even thought of fucking Lady Yoruichi."

Harribel smiled sweetly before grabbing him roughly, making him wince. She coored with mock sweetness, kissing his check and getting close to his ear. "Your cock tells a different story…win, and I will grant you everything you desire…" He shuddered at her words, requiring a moment to process everything.

She pulled away, but he grabbed her wrist. "And if I don't win? If I forfeit without showing my powers?"

She gave him a sultry smile. "My offer remains the same."

He laughed, grinning as he met her eyes. "I love you, Tier Harribel."

She drew up and kissed him tenderly. "I think…I think that I too love you, Hanataro Yamada, medic." With that, she disappeared into the darkness again, fading away to remain hidden. He assumed that she would be watching the fight as well. At least…he hoped she would.

It was another ten minutes before he was called to enter the arena. Thankfully the waiting room had been private; that was how Harribel had been able to sneak in to see him. He strode out the doors with confidence, seeing everyone yelling and cheering, and many of them for him. Across the arena, about forty yards away from him, stood Captain Soi-Fon, wearing her normal scowl.

He took his place across from her, standing silently as Captain Unohana announced why they were there and blah blah blah. He was completely focused on what he was going to do. It would change a lot of things in his life, but he was fully prepared.

"You cannot win, worm!" Soi-fon yelled at him. "I will end this qui-"

"Bankai!" He yelled, drawing his sword and disappearing in a detonation of spiritual energy.

* * *

Why she picked the World of the Living for their date, he didn't know, but even as Hanataro walked up the alley to the Urahara Shoten dressed in a fancy suit he had other things on his mind. Soul Society was now aware of what he had achieved, and it was both amazing and terrifying. He'd taken Soi-Fon down in less than a minute, and the silence of the arena was horrible.

Unohana and Kyoraku appeared before him with advice that he make himself scarce rather quickly, and he took them for their word. He went straight to the Head Captain, who expressed a firm displeasure in how Hanataro had hidden his powers from the Seireitei, though he was elated at seeing another young member of the Gotei achieve that coveted level of power. He began to ask what training Hanataro had done to reach his bankai, but Unohana whisked him away before the question could be answered.

Fast forward to here, and Hanataro's future was written. Somehow, it had been decided that he was best used as a traveling agent. Apparently, with all Captain positions filled and the only remaining one on hold for Ichigo, Hanataro would act in a similar position to Captain Hitsugaya during the first weeks of the Winter War. He would be a first defense against anything that wanted to make moves in the world of the living, as well as a scout and field medic for any Soul Reaper who was sent for missions.

Really, it was the best thing he could have hoped for. Being here in this world meant that he would be away from the bureaucracy of the Soul Society, and better yet, he could still maintain his secrecy when it came to Harribel. All in all, the trip to Soul Society was a success. Well…most parts of it was a success.

Even with his new outlook on life, his increase in power and his confidence in other areas, she still intimidated him. Even though she and Harribel were extremely alike in nearly every sense, Yoruichi was just…new. When he met Harribel, it was him helping her. It was simply a different way of meeting a person. Less a matter of words and more a matter of actions.

A date was so…not something he was used to. He didn't know how to act. Didn't know how to be charming or anything like that. He'd never been on a date in his life. This suit, which he understood was formal dress for men in this world, felt uncomfortable and scratchy…not smooth and comfortable like he wanted feel for an event like this.

He approached the front of Shoten and was immediately relieved to see that it was closed. Urahara was out on a trip, and he could avoid the odd shopkeepers scrutinizing eye. Not to mention Jinta and his irritating habit of throwing snide comments at everyone at all times of the day.

He looked at the time on his communicator and saw he was a few minutes ahead of time. No matter, really. He could use this time to mentally prepare himself for this date. They were to go to a human restaurant and have dinner. Easy enough…nothing compared to fighting a war or anything like that. How long could it last anyway?

"Punctuality. Nice." He turned at the voice and opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out when he viewed his date. Yoruichi was dressed in a tight, _tight_ dress, slit almost all the way to her hip on the right side, exposing a luscious expanse of dark skinned leg and thigh. The dress was a royal purple color, matching her hair exactly. She wore black high heels, and a single stoned necklace with a bright yellow gem in it, which matched her gold eyes.

She wore an amused expression on her face. "Done staring?"

He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment before looking again. "Would you be offended if I said no?"

To his elation, she actually laughed at that and started to strut towards him. "You know how to talk to a lady I see," He would have responded, but he was too busy staring – she said she wouldn't be offended if he did – at the way her hips moved from side to side. Wow…she was amazing.

He allowed himself another second of indulgence before meeting her piercing eyes. "You're beautiful, Lady Yor-"

"Just Yoruichi, handsome. And thank you," She said, smiling widely and sidling up to him, sliding her arm through his offered one. He thought it would be weird, seeing as he was almost a clean foot taller than she was, to walk beside her, but he found that it was quite comfortable. A simple fit. "So…a bankai. Quite the show, Hanataro. I was always under the impression that you were…uh…"

"Pathetic?" He ventured with a wry smile as they turned onto the main street. To his surprise, she actually frowned a bit.

"I suppose…not to be cruel."

He laughed. "Not at all. I was pathetic. I only had my seated position because Captain Unohana had a soft spot for me. If not for that…I would probably still be an unknown idiot trying to draw a sword without cutting himself. Which I definitely didn't do for the first year I was in the academy."

Yoruichi stared at him blankly. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well…at least you can say that with a straight face."

He was noting all of the stares that Yoruichi was getting from men they walked by, and he would be a liar if he didn't have a flares of both arrogant pride and jealous anger. He was proud that he was the one escorting such a beautiful woman around, and he was mad that they stared at her with barely concealed want.

"How did you achieve it?"

Hanataro stopped and looked at her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "How did you achieve bankai?"

Simple question, and immediately his thoughts ventured to Tier and her involvement in his power increase. "Uh…training?"

She smacked him on the back of his head, hard enough to make him blink and soft enough to not actually hurt. "Of course, idiot. Everyone trains. You went from barely even shikai two years ago to a bankai powerful enough to incapacitate a captain in under a minute. Soi-fon has a lot to learn, but she's undoubtedly strong. You treated her like a toy. There is something special behind your training. I want to know."

Hanataro regarded her with hesitation. If he talked, then he put what he had with Harriebel at risk. If he didn't, then Yoruichi might choose to investigate herself, and that could end worse than just telling her. He was of course aware that Yoruichi had her own secrets. For many, many years it was known in the Soul Society that she was a wanted woman, along with Kisuke Urahara.

He sighed. "Let's get to the restaurant, and I'll explain it to you." He placated her. They walked in amiable silence to the fancy Italian restaurant that they had chosen. Once at their table, a sweet human alcohol called wine in their glasses, Hanataro told Yoruichi of the night, so long ago, when he met tier Harribel, bleeding and helpless in a park in Karakura town.

He told her how Harribel and he had established a relationship, initially sexual but it had turned into something more between them. Yoruichi had remained almost entirely quiet the whole time, and Hanataro feared that she was either angry, disappointed or any number of other wild things. When the silence had stretched to nerve searing, she finally spoke.

"I'm impressed."

Hanataro choked on the wine that he had begun to drink. "Excuse me?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I'm impressed. You went out of your way to help an _arrancar_ , then you used your new friendship to increase your power and," She took a long sip of wine. " _Have fun_." She said the words lowly, sultrily. Hanataro's eyes widened as another part of him grew and his mind went to places it shouldn't. He suppressed it and offered a smile.

"I won't say that it wasn't amazing," He laughed. "But yes. Harribel is the one who helped me achieve this…" He trailed off as their food arrived, and the wonderful aromas of garlic, white wine, shrimp and other things filled his nose. They ate slowly, enjoying each other's company to the most. He was surprised at how much fun he was having. He had been so apprehensive of this date and how it would go, but really, he was so relaxed right now that he mentally kicked himself for being concerned.

And Yoruichi! What a funny, sassy, and secretly kind and considerate woman she was. She matched his jokes with those of her own so often that he had begun to push the envelope a bit more. Perhaps it was the alcohol – Gigai's had _never_ handled human drinks well – talking, but he was fairly certain that they were flirting, and flirting heavily.

When they were done with dessert, a delicious cake with another human thing called rum in it, he was warmly drunk. Not enough to truly inhibit him, but enough for him to toss his cares out the window and be himself. "My lady, I do believe that you're drunk," He laughed.

"Excuse me then, _Sir_ ," Yoruichi shot back at him, a lazy smile on her face, white teeth below reddened cheeks. "Are you going to let a drunk woman go home alone?"

He rose from his seat, tossing a wad of human money on the table without even counting it, or looking at the bill. He vaguely believed that he had covered the whole tab…maybe. He reached over and took the dark skinned woman's hand in his own.

"Never. Allow me to escort you home!" He declared. They walked steadily, careful to not overbalance, out of the restaurant, laughing at each other and giggling together when they realized what they had said.

The night was crisp as they walked, the alcohol beginning to fade enough that they could remain straight up without needing to lean on the other. "You know," Hanataro started, stopping and looking up at the sky. "This is a very similar night to the night I met Harribel." He said absently.

Yoruichi looked over at him with a small smirk. "Very similar to the night it all changed, huh?" She asked.

He nodded, bringing his head down to look at her. They were on a familiar street, and Hanataro glanced quickly down the street, at the house that stood nearby and the clinic that sat next to it. He turned his eyes back to Yoruichi, who had taken a step closer to him. "What are you thinking about, Hanataro?" She asked.

He smiled. "Being a little bold." He said before grabbing her hips and pulling her into his body, kissing her firmly. He gleefully opened his mouth when her probing tongue came against his lips and she pushed him into the wall of the street. The heated kiss was accentuated by the sweet smell and taste of wine, and wandering hands. (STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE GRAPHIC STUFF)

"Come on," He whispered into her lips before pulling away and sweeping her legs out and picking her up bridal style. He flashed away before she could speak and landed on a familiar rooftop. Lucky for him, the Kurosaki's were away right now, in Tokyo for some event. And Hanataro knew that Ichigo would murder him for what he about to do but…drunk Hanataro didn't seem to care.

He flung open Ichigo's window, and he and Yoruichi toppled into the bed, her lips finding his as fast as they could. His hand went to her back to try and find a zipper to take down, or maybe some ties…but he found nothing.

"Side…" She mumbled against his mouth as her lips went to his neck to bite and suckle. He found the zipper immediately and slid it down to where her hip began. In a quick move, she was straddling him, using her hands to slip the straps from her shoulders. A second later, Hanataro reached up and took large, supple breasts into his hands, raising up to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" Yoruichi mumbled. "It's been so long…"

"No more," Hanataro answered, using her leg to flip them. With a hard pull, he tore what was left of her dress of off her body, leaving her bare before him. He bent down again, taking her nipple into his mouth as his hand brushed down her body to slide through slick arousal. She breathed deeply, gasping as his fingers ran over her and his tongue teased a nipple to erect.

He brought his fingers back up and offered them to her. She eagerly took his index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking on them luxuriously, running her tongue around them as well. He twitched in his suit pants, the horny part of him wishing it was his cock between her lips, and not his fingers. He pulled the digits from her mouth and again went down her body, slipping them into her.

She gasped loudly at the act, her back arcing off the bed. Her relished the sound, curling his fingers to where he knew she would react. He got a loud whine for his trouble, Yoruichi's hands scrabbling at his shoulders as he worked that sweetest of spots within her.

He grinned widely as she came undone below him, screaming his name hoarsely and grabbing his shoulders hard enough for her nails to draw blood. He took his fingers from her and moved to his advantage. Through many sexual encounters over the past months, he had learned how to work a woman into a bubbling mess of pleasure.

He quickly shed his clothes, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. He got back on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He ran his hands through her again, using her own arousal to wet his shaft. Once done, he sheathed himself in her in one long stroke, drawing a renewed scream of pleasure.

Finding a steady rhythm, Hanataro thrusted into this amazing beauty on Ichigo's bed, loving the feel of her hot body around him, savoring the pleasured gasps and pants that she expended. She reached up and took his face, bringing it down to her own and kissing him. They panted together, and he closed his eyes, doing all he could to not finish himself.

Yoruichi was a different case altogether, and even as he focused on not climaxing, she was tightening around him and reaching her second peak of the evening, crashing over him and biting into his neck as she did. The pain didn't register to him though as his pride and pleasure overrode the feeling.

When she had come down from her high, Hanataro gently pulled out of her, his member still quite hard. He smiled as he knelt over her, kissing her sweaty face. "Yo…you have finished yet…" She panted. He grinned at her.

"No I haven't…tell me…how adventurous are you?" He asked. He had done things with Tier, taboo things, but things that were amazing if done right. He wanted to try them with Yoruichi, but he wouldn't do so without asking her first.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed on him as she rose up, the moonlight glistening on her breasts. "Maybe…it depends on the venture."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, telling her exactly what his intentions were. When he pulled back, the look on the dark skinned woman's face was one of barely concealed excitement. She grinned widely. "Well…if that is your wish, then I am more than willing to…experiment…"

She got off the bed and pulled him around until he was sitting with his feet on the floor, then sank to her knees in front of him. "I think that this will need to be…wetter," She smiled briefly before swallowing his entire length in one movement. Hanataro let out a pleased grunt at the sensation of her beautiful lips around him, sucking and licking, her hand sliding along as he mouth moved.

It was the most amazing feeling, and he couldn't help twining his fingers in her hair and pushing his hips into her mouth, seeking more of her amazing mouth for himself. The sloppy sounds of her mouth around his cock filled the room, and he lavished in it for as long as he could. Finally, he stopped her. "Don't want to ruin the fun now, do we, naughty cat?" He loved the sudden burst of want that appeared in her eyes at his words.

He stood and pulled her to her feet, pressing a heavy kiss to her lips before stepping aside. She placed her knees on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, presenting Hanataro with his favorite view in any world. The sight of a beautiful woman, prostrated before him and awaiting his touch to achieve new realms of pleasure.

His eyes zeroed in on Yoruichi's two holes, but he had already had his fill of one of them. His eyes fixed on the one that was considered taboo. Such a sweet, rich taboo that called to him now more than before. More than before Harribel allowed him to explore hers.

He approached the rear end that faced him, taking a firm cheek in each hand and pulling them apart. HE watched with rapture as the hole puckered, Yoruichi's anticipation playing a role no doubt. He hummed as he got closer.

"Relax…you know what to do if you feel uncomfortable…" He said calmly. He began at her slit and licked gently, feeling her jerk suddenly at the touch. He steadied her with his hands as his tongue reached the region between her holes. He took a breath as his tongue finally brushed at the ring of muscle at her taboo entrance.

He was gratified to hear a sudden moan from her as his tongue lapped around that hole, spreading wetness as well as warmth. He prodded her with his tongue a few more times before he wet a single finger. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes…" She whispered, and he pressed against that hole with the digit, pushing enough to sink it into her. She moaned again, and he proceeded slowly, carefully, listening with both his ears and his hands for signals of pain. When none came, he pushed further, deepening to the second knuckle on his finger in her taboo.

To help her relax, he made sure to press light kisses to her cheeks, whispering words of comfort and relaxation. If she relaxed, then this would not hurt as much. He pushed his finger to the last knuckle and left it there. "How do you feel?" He asked.

She moaned. "Amazing…that feels so good…" She breathed out. He took her words to heart and pulled his finger out gently, pulling a satisfied groan from her as he did. When he pushed it back in she gave a pleasured yelp, followed by a pleased hum.

He pulsated that one finger for a few more moments before he added another wetted finger. Yoruichi gripped the bed sheets as some pain ran through her, but he went slowly and carefully. After a while more, he was surprised to hear her strained, frantic, pleasure soaked voice.

"I want you in me now…I want you in my ass, Hanataro…" He wasted no time in positioning himself at her taboo hole, anchoring himself to her hips with his hands. "I'm ready!" She ordered, pushing back against him in want.

He pushed, and the head of his cock sank into her ass, drawing a scream from her. Again, he went slowly, burying himself inch by inch into her bowels, the woman mewling and squirming in front of him. When finally his hips touched her backside, Yoruichi was already begging for more, pushing back against him firmly.

He increased his speed, his cock as hard as steel as it pulsed in and out of the most taboo hole. He reached forward and grabbed her hair in his hand, using it to pull her back into him. She screamed and moaned his name and any word that came to her mind. He took his free hand and brought it down in a hard slap across her left cheek, and immediately he recognized the spasm that went through her as Yoruichi came hard.

He continued, ramming into her now as fast as he could. It seemed like she came every fourth or fifth thrust, but he could have mistaken that as he was hardly seeing straight. He began to shorten his thrusts, grunting roughly as he fought to prolong the pleasure. He may have done it, had she not said the final words.

"Finish inside me, Hanataro!" It was more than he could take and he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled himself entirely. Shot after shot did he empty into her, accentuating each one with a short jab of his hips.

When he was spent completely, he pulled out of her with a groan, pushing her to the side so she could fall onto the bed. He noted that he was leaking from her asshole in thick strands, but he was too tired to do anything about it now. He took a single step and fell to the bed, wrapping an arm around Yoruichi's body as he worked to get his breath back.

For several minutes they lay there, panting and sweating. Hanataro was sure that this had been his best sexual experience. He would never admit it to Harribel, because she would never forgive him, and not to say that she wasn't mind-blowing at sex either, but it was just this entire experience. Hanataro, along with most of Soul Society had dreamt of doing things that would register as pedestrian compared to what he and the Goddess of the Flash did just now.

"Why are we in Ichigo's room?" Yoruichi asked absently, running her hand across Hanataro's chest.

"It was close by. Don't worry…he and his family are in Tokyo till next week."

"Ah." Was all she said in reply. They laid there for a few more minutes, basking in the post sex bliss.

"A 'little' bold, huh?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

He laughed and kissed her head. "Just a little."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
